1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaving preparation having durable lubricity. The present invention further relates to a method of using the shaving preparation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many shaving preparations are soap-based compositions containing one or more water-soluble polymers to provide lubricity. However, a problem with these shaving preparations is that the first pass of the shaving implement generally removes the base of the shaving preparation, thereby greatly reducing the lubricity and slip, such that shaving the skin a second time to shave off additional hair often causes skin irritation. In the past, this problem has been overcome by reapplying the shaving preparation to the surface of the skin before shaving the skin a second time.
Silicone compounds have also been used in shaving preparations to impart lubricity and slip to the skin. A problem with the use of silicones in shaving preparations is that high levels of silicones generally reduce the foaming ability of the product, which is undesirable for shaving preparations such as shave foams or post-foaming shave gels.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have a shaving preparation that imparts a durable lubricity to the skin that is not substantially diminished by shaving. It would be further desirable to have a shaving preparation that provides durable lubricity that is reactivated by wetting or rewetting the skin so that the skin can be shaved a second time to remove additional hair, without having to apply more of the shaving preparation.